


Morning Miracles

by thatonelesbianyouknow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonelesbianyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat blanketed the room, even with the large, silver fan standing in the corner, and as John’s eyes adjusted to the light he kicked off his covers in a huff. The old, dingy mattress he was laying on squeaked in protest as he wiggled around, and he cringed. He turned his head slowly, as quietly as possible, to see if he had disturbed his bedmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Miracles

The morning sun peeked unevenly through the crooked shutters in the window, broken lines of light falling across the room. John scrunched up his face in annoyance as a beam shone stubbornly in his eyes, and groaned quietly as he finally opened them.

Heat blanketed the room, even with the large, silver fan standing in the corner, and as John’s eyes adjusted to the light he kicked off his covers in a huff. The old, dingy mattress he was laying on squeaked in protest as he wiggled around, and he cringed. He turned his head slowly, as quietly as possible, to see if he had disturbed his bedmate.

Bro had his backed turned to him, but the slow, relaxed rise and fall of his chest made it appear that he was still asleep. John found himself smiling at the back of his head like a huge doofus, and he quickly rubbed the heel of his palms against his cheeks to wipe the dumb grin off his face. He turned back around and sighed quietly, contented. He didn’t feel like getting up quite yet, and he looked towards the window, letting his eyes lose focus.

Staring into space let drowsiness sink back, and John was almost back asleep when a hand on his waist made him jump slightly.

“Jesus,” John breathed, trying to turn his head as the arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him closer towards Bro. “I didn’t hear you turn around.”

Bro snickered as he pressed his chest flush against John’s back, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. “And you never will.”

John snorted, then shivered slightly as Bro pressed a light kiss to his nape. He could feel the blond’s free hand pushing lightly underneath the little space between the curve of his neck and the mattress, and John lifted his head slightly to let him push through the rest of the way so he could rest his head on Bro’s arm.

It was still hot in the room, but somehow Bro’s body heat was more than welcome, and John sighed again and let himself relax, sinking against the older man. Bro curled the arm John was laying on back around and absentmindedly ran his fingers through the boy’s bedhead, while his other hand made small circles against his stomach. It was a lazy, soothing kind of touch, and John felt himself being coaxed back into sleepiness, eyes at half mast and his thoughts slowing down. Because of this, it took him a while to notice when the hand on his stomach started traveling a little further south.

John giggled a little lazily, and turned his head slightly towards Bro. “What are you doing, dude.”

“Shhh,” Bro replied.

“It’s first thing in the morning.” Bro’s hand moved up a little, but the touch was different, a little tighter, a little grabbier.

“Shhh.”

“You’re ridiculous.” The hand that was lightly stroking his hair was now fully ensconced in the top of John’s head, and pulling slightly at the little locks of black hair in between his fingers.

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhoosh.”

“We just did this last night.” John curled his back slightly beneath Bro’s touch, and hummed a little as his talented fingers felt around his torso.

Bro scoffed at that, and John almost yelped as he suddenly palmed his crotch through his boxers. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to let this lovely morning miracle go to waste.”

Okay, so John was a little hard. And that cop of a feel was suddenly pushing it over the edge from innocent morning wood to fully attentive and ready to roll. He could feel Bro too, as he pushed closer against him; it was poking him in the ass and already a lot bigger than John’s own. When he felt Bro’s tongue slide against the back of his neck, he moaned.

On second thought, maybe Bro had the right idea.

Bro’s hand left John’s groin and started feeling around his torso again as he continued kissing and licking the back of John’s neck, and John hummed in pleasure and pressed himself closer to the older man’s chest. The other hand raked itself through his hair, rotating between stroking it gently and pulling to twist John’s head at just the right angle so Bro’s lips could touch a new area of skin.

Bro was just manhandling him, and John wasn’t one to like it particularly rough but there was something about the way the blond could just move him and control him like he was just a limp ragdoll in his hands that made John squirm. He moaned again as Bro had his way with every single contour of his chest and neck, and he would have jerked forward as the man started grinding against him if he had not had his hands on him to keep him right where he wanted him.

His erection was rubbing against his ass and lower back, but John was more focused on how Bro’s hand moved against him. He was a thorough lover if he was anything, making sure he didn’t miss one inch of John’s frame, from leaving light scratches at the very tip of his collar bone to stroking so teasingly just above the elastic of his boxers. His mouth seemed to follow suit, kissing and sucking John’s neck until John was sure there was absolutely no way he didn’t have at least one more hickey to his name. John wasn’t sure how long he let that go on for, how long until his erection was almost painfully hard underneath his shorts, but eventually he was grinding back desperately into Bro, moaning needily.

A thumb tweaked one of his nipples and he yelped slightly, laughing breathlessly as his own reaction and trying to turn his head towards Bro. “Your hands feel so good,” he breathed softly, taking his own hand and placing it on top of the blond’s, lightly scratching his forearm.

He felt Bro grin against his neck, and he shuddered as his lips were suddenly on his ear, and he whispered, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

John hummed and he covered Bro’s hand with his, gently guiding it downward. “Go lower.”

Bro laughed but spared no time in yanking John’s boxers down enough to take out his dick, and John whimpered as he was suddenly encompassed in the warmth of the older man’s skilled hands, and his hips bucked forward almost automatically. He started stroking the boy’s dick slowly, reveling in the way it made John squirm and shudder and moan.

Bro bit his ear lightly before whispering, “You’re such a good boy.”

The choked noise John made was almost embarrassing, but before he had time to think about it Bro was twisting him again, and he was pulled into a kiss. When John’s tongue rasped across Bro’s lips, the hand on his dick started moving faster, and the whine he made would have been much louder had it not been for Bro’s tongue in his mouth.

Bro wouldn’t back down, he kissed John hard and ruthlessly as he pumped the boy’s erection steadily, and in a few minutes the sounds pooling in the back of John’s throat were increasing in desperation, shuddering in a way that Bro had grown very familiar of, and he grinned and pulled away from the kiss just enough to look John straight in the eyes and mutter, “Come for me, baby.”

And with that, John was gone, cum spilling out all over the sheets and Bro’s hand, and he just melted against him, his last few thrusts dying out as he came down from his orgasm.

John just laid there in a daze for a while, breathing heavily with unfocused eyes. “F-fuck,” he whispered finally. “Fuck.”

Bro just smirked and pulled him into another kiss. “Don’t relax yet, kid. You’ve got a debt to repay.”

John snorted lazily, but the light in his eyes was suddenly coming back, and as he turned around to fully face the older man, Bro could see a flash of mischievousness in them. “How would you suggest I do that?” He asked coyly, faked innocence on his face.

Bro chuckled and licked his lips. “I’ll let you use your imagination.”


End file.
